1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus configured to form an image with ink ejected from nozzles.
2. Related Art
In inkjet printing apparatuses configured to form images with ink ejected from nozzles, it is necessary to prevent overheating of an actuator (for example, piezo element) of the nozzles for ejecting ink and overheating of a drive circuit of the actuator. This is because overheating of the actuator may increase the temperature of ink and thereby decrease the viscosity thereof, consequently inhibiting the ink from being ejected in a normal range, and because overheating of the drive circuit may cause a breakdown of the circuit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. Hei 7-251508, 2009-285840, and 2012-125936 describe devices in which ink is circulated and is used to cool heat generated by an actuator and a drive circuit.